


Scandalous

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [547]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Post-Series, scandals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Looks can be deceiving, young man," she says, waggling her brows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 November 2016  
> Word Count: 186  
> Prompt: inside a dark cabinet  
> Summary: "Looks can be deceiving, young man," she says, waggling her brows.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-three weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Sassy Margot is so fun to write, particularly with the men in her life. She doesn't do this with Ann, Simone, or Jacob. Just the three adult men at the estate and Amani's ghost when he visits.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You know, young man," she says with an impish grin, "in my day, this would be considered quite scandalous."

He chuckles. "Is that so?"

"Oh yes! If my father had caught me with a boy in my closet, he would have beat me with a switch and probably killed or seriously maimed the boy."

"So how many skeletons are we talking here? You seem like you were a kick in the pants back then."

Margot reaches out to slap his arm. "You impertinent boy! My daddy never caught me with a single boy in my closet."

"No? So you were a good girl then?"

"Oh heaven's no! If it was nice weather, they clung to the trellis outside my window. If it was inclement, I stuffed them under my bed, of course. Once, I had a boy behind my bedroom door. While Daddy searched under my other hiding spots, that boy snuck out of the room and crawled out the bathroom window. He never came back after that night."

"You are not what you seem, Margot."

"Looks can be deceiving, young man," she says, waggling her brows.


End file.
